Star Competition
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: kpop idol competition terababil.. aya exo, sj, shinee, tvxq, snsd, fx, dll. castna loba pisan lah! oneshot! RnR plss


**Star Competition**

Rating : T

Genre : parody, humor, and a lil' bit romance

YAOI is heree!

Eyoo readers! *ala GG*. Yujin member GG alias Gondok Gurl menulis sebuah ff baru yang super monyong. Asli ide dari otak gua yang ngegag. So don't copas.

Rnr please! Enjoy readers ^^

"Para penonton! Bapa bapa ibu ibu yang lagi nonton ni acaraaaa!" Seorang host koplok bernama Park Chanyeol mulai ngebawain acara tersomvlak bernama 'Star Competition'. Dia bawain acara pake nada Inul dan melalui toa Mesjid yang dia colong.

"Eh diem lu tiang! Maluin gua aja. Ya sudah ayo penonton kita mulai acara ini aja deh ya." Choi Jinri a.k.a Sulli sebagai pendamping host yang seengganya lebih normal membuka acara Star Competition secara resmi.

"Oh iya, artis kita hari ini siapa aja yah Sul?"

"Plis jangan panggil gua Sul, kesannya lu manggil Sule."

"Iya deh iya deh sewot amat ni cewe. Team merah hari ini adalah, the Getecks Team! Ada Kai EXO, Suho EXO, Kyuhyun SJ, Minho SHINee, Changmin TVXQ, Doojoon B2st. Dan team biru hari ini siapa aja Sulli?"

"Team biru hari ini ada Sehun EXO, Kris EXO, Yoochun JYJ, Jonghyun SHINee, Siwon SJ, dan Yunho TVXQ."

Dan muncullah kedua team dengan muka ngajak ribut bin ngenes.

"Woy woy woy gua protes dah. Kenapa pembagian teamnya ga adil?" Lay dari kursi penonton udah mencak-mencak ga jelas.

"Tidak adil bagaimana yah mba?" Chanyeol udah pasang muka semanis mungkin. *hoek*

"Ya ga adil dong! Masa Suho pacar gua tercinta alim sendiri disitu? Trus masa dia pendek sendiri di situ hah?!" Lay udah berasa ibu-ibu kalah arisan.

"Wah, Lay ngebela gua. Lay! I lop yu pulll!" Suho udah jingkrak-jingkrak di panggung.

"Iya! Masa Jjong gue tercintah juga pendek sendiri hah?!" Key marah-marah.

"Wah, Key beb bela gua euy!" Jonghyun udah joget sendiri.

"Maap ini memang sudah aturannya yah ibu-ibu." Sulli nenangin mereka berdua.

"Iya deh kalo gitu kita duduk." Lay sama Key udah duduk walau muka mereka masih cemberut abstrak.

"Oke lah kalo gitu semua udah beres yah. Sekarang kita mulai aja game pertama. Game pertama adalah meniti tali tipis di atas ketinggian 3 meter." Chanyeol mantan gue bacain instruksi.

Buset ngeri amat gamenya. Ini variety show apa sirkus woy?!

"Woy woy itu giliran gua yang baca instruksi." Sulli ngegiles Chanyeol yang seenak udel ngambil part orang.

"Ampun deh mba."

"Silakan masing-masing team memilih perwakilan."

"Dari team merah, kami memilih Doojoon." Kata Suho sang leader team merah.

"Dan dari team biru, kita pilih Jonghyun." Kata Kris selaku leader team biru dengan enteng.

"Ntar deh. Maksud lu, lu ngorbanin gua gitu? Ga usah mentang-mentang tinggi deh coy!" Jonghyun udah ngamuk geje.

"Selow we atuh pendek!" Kris geus ngamuk.

"Heh lu pendek! Macem macem sama pacar gua?! Ntar gua wushu siah!" Tao udah siap-siap.

"Iya-iya gua diem deh." Jonghyun langsung nginyem.

Kebetulannya, Key lagi ngegosip sama Lay. Gosip masalah Eyang Subur, biasa.

"Ya udah deh ya, kita mulai aja." Kata Chanyeol sambil ngipas-ngipas pake hihid.

"Woy woy woy. Itu ngapain ada hihid di panggung? Lu kira si Doojoon kolot itu sate apa?" Giliran si pesek Yoseob yang protes.

"Eh pesek! Diem aja deh lo!" Chanyeol nunjuk-nujuk Yoseob di kursi penonton.

"Eh Yoseob! Boleh aja deh ya lo bela gua. Tapi ga usah sebut gua kolot!" Giliran si Doojoon yang protes.

"Udah deh ini penonton banyak protes amat!" Chanyeol ngambek.

"Sudah-sudah." Azis Gagap yang muncul entah dari mana ikut nenangin.

-Game 1-

"Silakan Doojoon duluan yang mulai meniti tiang."

"Go Doojoon!" Segenap member B2st dan team merah mengucapkan Minal Aidin, eh salah mengucapkan berbagai dukungan.

"Tampaknya Doojoon cukup lancar meniti tali ini." Sulli selaku host komen.

"Wah eta Doojoon bisa jatoh gegara faktor B!" Baekhyun udah ngakak geje dari kursi penonton.

"Naon eta faktor B?" Taeyeon nanya.

"Faktor beungeut tah." Sooyoung yang memang udah tau singkatannya ngasih tau Taeyeon dengan wajah super abstrak.

"Eh suuut woy suuut!" Kai bersut-sut ria dengan suara kaya orang pilek ditutup idungnya.

Prang! Tongkat keseimbangan Doojoon kelempar dan mecahin kaca rumah penduduk.

Seorang wanita tua yang mukanya derp moncor dari pecahan jendela itu.

"Siapa tadi yang lempar?" Mukanya udah sadis beud.

Kontan semua orang di studio ngangkat satu kakinya.

"Kita lagi latihan tante." Semua orang di studio pura-pura lagi latihan kungfu.

Dan Doojoon keilangan keseimbangan dan dia jatoh.

"Mama! Pantat Doojoon memar!" Doojoon udah ngerengek-rengek kaya biola.

"Lebok!" Chorong udah sensi.

"Berisik lo corong aer!" Doojoon udah marah-marah ditambah pantatnya yang memar.

"Coba obatin ke klinik Tong Fang." Taemin udah pasang muka khawatir.

"Waktu itu saya kena kleptomania, setelah ke klinik Tong Fang, alhamdullilah, kliniknya ilang." Luhan promosi bari sumringah.

"Udahlah ayo kita lanjut gamenya." CAP pengen lanjut acaranya.

"Berisik lu leader tengtop! Pantat gua masih sakit!" Doojoon melotot.

"Udahlah Doo, pantat lu kan ga bethar bethar amat." Sehun protes.

"Iya deh ya, cape gua debat sama lu semua." Doojoon akhirnya ngalah.

"Oke, sekarang dari team merah, silakan Jonghyun." Sulli nyuruh Jonghyun geura maju.

"Iya deh gua maju." Jonghyun naik ke tali rada takut-takut.

"Jong! Jangan takut!" Onew nyemangatin dari kursi penonton.

"Tengkyu yam!" Jonghyun rada tenang sekarang.

Jonghyun termasuk cukup bagus keseimbangannya, apalagi sekarang udah ga ada tongkat.

"Jonghyun diliat-liat kaya dinosaurus versi mini yah." Yuri mengobservasi.

"Belisik lu item! Jangan ganggu olang!" Thunder ngedorong Yuri ke kali Ciliwung.

"Heh cadel, tapi kan Kai juga item woy! Dorong juga dia ke kali!" Yuri protes.

Thunder ngedorong Kai ke kali ciliwung. Dan 2 makhluk gelap itu lagi ngambang.

Dua-duanya bias author. Salah, tiga-tiganya bias author

"Wah, pantat Jonghyun ga setepos Doojoon yah?" Baro udah pasang tatapan yadong.

Doojoon udah pasang muka mata lentik.

"Wah pantat Jonghyun mantapss!" Sulli dan Luna fangirling.

"Eh woy! Lu mau plagiat nama gua Sul? Oh tidak bisa!" Sule protes.

"Iya lu juga mau nurutin nama mantan gua hah?!" Ariel protes.

"Hai kembaran." Donghae fanboying liat Ariel.

#abaikan #skip

"Dan Jonghyun berhasil finish! Gooool!" Chanyeol mulai psycho.

"Ya, sekarang Jonghyun sudah berhasil." Sulli ngumumin.

"Waaaaaww! Jonghyun cemungudh eaaa!" Yunho keluar jurus alay.

"Lu sejak kapan jadi alay?" Changmin sweatdropped.

"Sejak lu jadi yadong woy."

"Itu mah bawaan lahir kali."

"Yaaay! Kita menang!" Kali ini Heechul dari kursi penonton terhormat yang ngegerewek.

"Heechul, sadarlah. Team kita yang menang, bukan kau, Heechul. Tuhan menciptakan kita untuk bla bla bla..." Siwon ga bisa lanjutin ceramah karena Mamah Dedeh udah keburu nakolnya.

"Yok kita lanjut ke game 2." Chanyeol dan Sulli misahin mereka berdua.

-Game 2-

"Game kedua adalah monkey bar." Sulli bacain game selanjutnya.

"Apa lu panggil panggil kembaran gua?" Eunhyuk sensitif denger kata monkey.

#abaikan #skip

"Woy! Monkey bar itu apa ya?" Dio dari kursi penonton nanya.

"Masa situ ga tau monkey bar?! Hahaha udik lo Morgan!" Chanyeol ketawa puas pisan.

"Heh! Lu ngajak ribut?!" Kai udah siap berantem gara-gara pacarnya dihina.

"Apa lo?! Macem macem ma pacar gua?!" Baekhyun balik ngamuk.

"Ampun deh kakak." Kai duduk.

"Oke dah ya, dari team merah siapa perwakilannya?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Team merah, kita pilih Changmin the tiang." Kyuhyun bacain pilihan.

"Team biru tentu aja tiang kita, Kris." Siwon the kuda ngomong.

"Kris ge kalo menang beliin aku sepatu yang spesial yah." Tao kedip-kedip di tribun penonton.

"Pasti aja. Yang telornya 2?" Kris bloon.

"Spesial teh maksudnya sepatu kanan semua ge." Tao lebih bloon lagi.

#abaikan #skip

"Silakan Kris duluan main monkey bar." Chanyeol mempersilakan Kris.

"Sip."

Kris mulai ngayun-ngayun di monkey bar.

"Iya Kris! Trus trus trus!" Seungri nyemangetin Kris ala tukang parkir pake pluit di tangan.

"Berisik lu woy." Taeyang nonjok Seungri.

"Daripada lu gayanya kaya OKB." Seungri keuheul.

Kris udah sampe di tengah-tengah tapi badannya yang panjang nyangkut di lante.

"Dan Kris pun terjatuh sodara-sodara!" Chanyeol dan Sulli ngerusuh.

"Udah-udah, Kris kalah, sekarang giliran gue Changmin the tiang."

"Ya, Changmin berhasil melompat dengan badannya yang panjang tapi ditekuk!" Chanyeol loncat-loncat.

"Sekarang sudah setengah jalan!" Sulli ikut girang.

"Ige mesum iriya!" Gongchan nyemangatin dengan lirik yang aneh.

"Berisik lu ga usah hina-hina orang mesum!" Kyuhyun dan Kai beserta Eunhyuk yang memang yadong protes.

#skip #abaikan

"Ya! Changmin sekarang sudah sampai! Dia menang!" Chanyeol sama Sulli udah muter-muter di panggung saking gembiranya.

"Oke sekarang. Lanjut game ketiga. Silakan pilih VIP dalam masing-masing team buat memainkan game ini." Sulli bacain instruksi selanjutnya.

"VIP? Fansnya Big Bang maksud lo?" G-Dragon nanya.

"Maksud gua, adalah, Very Iseng Person." Chanyeol jawab dengan antusias bin serius.

"Oke team merah, kita pilih Kai!" Segenap team merah suara bulat milih Kai sebagai the iseng person.

"Heh! Botol! Kenapa gua yang dipilih?!" Kai protes.

"Karena lu iseng." Doojoon enteng.

"Team biru kita pilih Siwon."

"Kenapa harus Siwon? Saya tidak pernah iseng. Siwon selalu alim. Ini sixpack bukan berarti saya iseng." Siwon yang alim protes halus (?).

"Ah udahlah cepetan! Sixpack aja bangga! Liat tuh Shindong si family pack aja biasa!" Yoochun ngomong.

"Apa lu jidat? Sebut-sebut nama gua?" Shindong berangasan.

"Udah yu ah mulai aja gamenya."

-Game 3-

"Game ini adalah loncat tinggi make galah." Chanyeol mulai ngumumin.

"Ya silakan mulai dari Kai." Sulli ngedorong Kai.

"Oh gua yang mulai? Jadi gua harus ngomong wow gitu hah?!" Kai ngajak gelut.

"Udah buruan lu loncat ayeuna!" Chanyeol ngebogem Kai.

"Iya gua mulai."

"Angin, bawalah. Diriku melayang." Sehun dari team lawan beserta dengan Krystal nyemangatin Kai dengan cara yang sangat ngegag.

"Woy cicing lu! Suara lu sama Ddangkoma juga lebih bagus Ddangkoma!" Yesung protes.

Alhasil Krystal dan Sehun mengkeret di pojokan kaya hamster yatim piatu.

"Yesung. Wajah mereka saat nyanyi dan saat ngomong itu sama. Itu menunjukan konsistensi." Ryeowook menjelaskan dan langsung dapet tatapan aneh.

"Mas boy!" Mir lengkap dengan baju ala Azis Gagap yang super ngondek nyemangatin Kai.

"Hai Lemon!" Kai tiba-tiba loncatnya mentok.

"Ya, dan Kai berhasil loncat. 3.5 meter!" Chanyeol ngomong bari ngesot.

"Iye iye akika berhasil!" Kai selebrasi pake goyang gergaji.

"Iya udah ga usah goyang-goyang, maluin coy." Sulli nyuruh Kai ke pojokkan.

"Sekarang lu kuda!" Chanyeol nyuruh Siwon.

"Ya Allah, semoga Siwon bisa ngalahin Kai."

Twing twing jleder. Siwon loncat mirip sama suara Angry Bird. Angry Bird ngira Siwon plagiat. Angry Bird nuntut Siwon sampe pengadilan Bikini Bottom.

#ngaco

"Dan Siwon berhasil loncat 3.6 meter! Ngalahin Kai coy!" Sulli udah tereak-tereak.

"Da da da ra da ra da da sirkus sirkus afro polkadot polkadot afro!" Siwon selebrasi aneh.

"Woy woy Siwon jangan maluin gua!" Kibum ngamuk geje.

"Iya iya Amrosi lah amrosi!" Siwon minta maap aneh.

"Eh woy amrosi mah nama teroris woy! Amsori harusnya!" Jaejoong udah head-banging.

"Iya deh i'm sorry woy!" Siwon minta maap.

"Game ke 4!" Sulli pasang wajah galau.

"Kalau galau jangan risau, pake..." Sule mau promosi.

"Sule! Jangan promosi di sini. Uhuk.. Uhuk..." Andre nonjok Sule sambil batuk-batuk

"Batuk pak haji?" Sule nanya.

"Ada 5 kelebihan!" Desta ikut-ikutan

"Heh! Jangan promosi, kalau promosi gua setrum nanti. Benang merah!" sang Dalang Parto ngingetin.

"Woy woy woy ini kenapa jadi oveje woy?!" CL ngamuk. Apalagi ngeliat Kai, Sulli, dan Bom matah-matahin stereofoam di atas panggung.

"Bom! Mau gua panggil tim gegana?!" Sooyoung the abstrak gurl ngancem.

"Iya deh gua balik." Bom mingkem.

"Heh Sulli! Cepetan duet lagi ma gua!" Hadad Alwi manggilin Sulli.

"Woy woy dia Sulli bukan Sulis! Cepet sana MC lagi ma Chanyeol!" Victoria udah misuh-misuh.

"Iya sini lo! Dan lu Kai anak autis jangan ngacau!" Chanyeol repot nanganin berbagai orang abstrak di studio.

-Game 4-

"Oke game keempat adalah quiz, silakan pilih masing-masing member sebagai perwakilan."

"Di team merah, Suho lah, paling pinter." Kai ngomong dengan ngebossy.

"Di team biru tentu aja Thehun cadel!" Yoochun udah muter muter.

"Eh woy matha gua thih? Gua tentu ga akan bitha lawan Thuho yang pinter?"

"Tuh nyadal kalo lu bodo Hun!" Thunder dari kursi penonton ngeledek Sehun.

"Berithik lo cadel!"

"Eh situ juga cadel kali bang!"

#skip #abaikan

"Kita mulai, pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan pertama, siapakah pemain Upin & Ipin yang suka berpantun?" Sulli bacain pertanyaan.

Teet...

"Ya team merah!"

"Jarjit Singh!" Suho bacain jawabannya dengan pedenya.

"Bettuuuul!" Chanyeol teriak-teriak norak.

"Woy woy woy tong norak! Ga bisa sopan dikit napah?" Sungmin protes sampe ke bunderan HI

"Iya iya gue sopan!" Chanyeol ngalah

"Lanjut! Pertanyaan kedua. Siapakah pemain BoBoiBoy yang bisa merubah benda menjadi makanan?" Chanyeol bacain pertanyaan quiz yang sangat aneh.

Teeett!

"Iya silakan team biru!"

"Gopal! Karena gua tiap hari nonton Boboiboy jadi gua pathti tau!" Sehun antusias jawab.

"Betul!"

"sekarangpertanyaanpenentuanyangbisajawabdiayangme nang!" Sulli baca dengan jurus jagung tanpa spasi tanpa tanda baca kaya kereta api.

"Diem lu Sull! Udah gua aja yang baca. Jawablah pertanyaan ini dengan BENAR!" Chanyeol baca.

"Siapa pencipta dunia kapur?" Chanyeol baca pertanyaan penentuan.

"Teet! Rudy tabootie!" Sehun pede jawab.

"Salah!" Sulli ngomong.

"Teet!"

"Ya silakan team merah!" Chanyeol mempersilakan.

"Benar?" Suho jawab harap-harap cemas.

"Ya jawaban yang betul!" Chanyeol loncat.

"Loh kok jawabannya kaya gitu?" Luhan protes.

"Kan tadi jawablah dengan benar." Sulli pasang muka polos.

"Sumpah ni acara aneh pisan. Idiot." Luhan geleng-geleng.

"Iya lah! Authornya aja kaya gitu." Gua Yujin the kampret muncul.

"Yeay! Team merah menang! Give it to me! Give it to me!" Hyorin udah ngedance di tribun.

"Waaah!" Makhluk-makhluk nista bin yadong, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Minho, Changmin, Baro, Doojoon, Thunder, Mir, dll udah melotot.

"Diego maradonaaaaaa!" Amber, Sooyoung, Krystal, Yuri, Minzy, dan makhluk tampan lainnya udah pake jersey dan loncat-loncat.

"Woy woy udahan woy!" Sulli nenangin studio yang udah mirip kerusuhan.

"Game terahir ini adalah Lomba Lari Estafet, pilihlah 2 anggota di tiap team." Chanyeol ngomong udah rusuh pisan tapi keburu digetok Mr. Bean.

"Kita pilih Yoochun dan Yunho." Kris ngomong sambil kayang, dll.

"Heh Tiang! jangan malu-maluin! Diliat kembaran tuh!" Kata Chen si Kotak

"Siapa tuh kotak?"

"Tuh." Xiumin nunjuk jerapah berperawakan tinggi, body lurus tanpa lekuk.

"Tuh kan bener! Kris itu mirip Melman!" Junhyung ngomong sambil ngedrift.

"Eh jeng Rafael! Akika bilang juga apa? Jangan ledek-ledek akika! Kalau yey ledek akika, akika jotos ya!" Kris ngomong sambil lambai-lambai tangannya kaya penghuni Taman Lawang.

"Eh, saya mau belajar bahasa banci ke situ dong!" Kyuhyun teriak dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari penonton.

"Udah woy! Sekarang team merah kalian pilih siapa?!" Sulli sama Chanyeol kerepotan nenangin kerusuhan.

"Kita pilih Kyuhyun sama Minho."

"Ya udah sok geura mulai gamena akang." Baekhyun protes di tribun.

"Ini game kebanyakan protes." Sulli sweatdropped.

-Game 5-

"Ya kita mulai dari sekarang, hiji, er, three!" Chanyeol sama Sulli ngasih aba-aba yang aneh.

"Go Yunho Go Yoochun!" segenap member 4minute mengucapkan minal aidin, eh salah, mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat.

"Eh salah teh nama program TV gua ya?" Vincent Club 80s nanya.

"Woi! Itu ups salah!" Nunung ngambek.

"Go Kyuhyun Go Minho!" seluruh member Shinee ber hip-hip kaya Squidward dan Spongebob.

"Neng neng nong neng nong nang nong neng neng nong neng..." Peserta audisi Indo Idol yang saya lupa namanya beserta semua member Suju ikut mendukung.

"Cicing! Kalau tidak, saya karate kamu!" T.O.P menendang-nendang sehingga kejedug sama si Dara.

"T.O.P! Sakit tau!" Dara merajuk manja.

"Mawar, maafin aku ya." T.O.P meminta maaf dengan tulus.

#backsound : Bunga terakhir.

"Ya kita lihat Yoochun sampai duluan di finish sebelum Kyuhyun!" Sulli ngomong sambil mengejan (?)

"Yoochun memberikan tongkat estafet ke Yunho! Disusul oleh Kyuhyun memberikan tongkat ke Minho!" Chanyeol udah melotot.

Singkat kata, ini udah ampir pinis.

"Kita lihat, detik-detik penentuan, ya, dan Team BIRU pemenangnya! Yeaaaaaaaaaay!" kedua host sableng ini mengumumkan seperti detik-detik proklamasi aja.

"Team biru mendapat Piala dan uang tunai sebesar 10 Won." Kata Sulli.

"Kalau kita dapet apa?" Team merah kecuali Suho yang all madut alias mata duitan langsung protes.

"Oh iya, tim ini cuman mendapat uang tunai sebanyak 10 Won, alat tulis, kompor, tiket ke Jeju, Handphone, dan Laptop. Yah, saya tahu hadiah kalian lebih kecil daripada team biru. Tapi tak apalah." Chanyeol nyabarin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, acara selesai sampai sini. Sampai ketemu lagi minggu depan. Bye!" kedua host sarap bin physco ini nutup acara.

-END-


End file.
